So Contagious
by JustAnotherFaggit
Summary: "Marceline was singing into the mic with closed eyes, falling deep into the sound of the music. She opened her eyes and let her eyes wander into the crowd. About to once again close her eyes, her gaze met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes that belonged to a pink headed girl. Marceline felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. She was beautiful." - Bubbline AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Fanfic. Uhh Yeah. Anyways i hope you all enjoy it and feel free to review! c: **

Chapter 1: Hurry Up!

"Come on Marshall we're gonna be late!" screamed Marceline from her room, still getting ready herself. "I'm going glob dangit! Perfection takes time yo!" yelled Marshall from his room. Marceline rolled her eyes. "Well hurry up Mr. Perfect we got a show to perform!"

Tonight Marceline's band, Marceline and the Scream Queens, were playing at a party. It was the first party that they were playing at since Marshall and Marceline moved into the small town of Ooo during the summer. Marceline and Marshall moved out of their father's house because he was never home and was always on important business trips. So Hunson thought it would be better if Marshall and Marceline moved in with their Uncle Simon. Simon wasn't really their uncle, but he was always like a father to them. When Hunson would go on business trips, he would leave Simon to watch over them.

Although Marceline was pretty stoked about the show, it kinda surprised Marceline how fast they got a gig, but who cares who wouldn't want to see them perform? She was excited. She hadn't played in front of a crowd in a while. Yet something made her nervous. She didn't know what or why. Marceline and the Scream Queens have performed in couple of shows at cafes and restaurants around town, but maybe it just had to do with the fact that it was the first gig at a party.

Marceline quickly threw on grey tank top and then fixed her side swept bangs that almost covered her right eye. She then put on some dark, blue, ripped skinnys and finally, her favorite red converse. Marceline then quickly checked herself out for the last time, grabbed her red axe bass, and ran downstairs. "Marshall Lee Abadeer. I swear to glob if you aren't ready I'm gonna-"She was suddenly interrupted "Woah! Woah! Okay take a chill pill! I'm ready! Let's bolt!" Marshall said quickly with his red axe shaped guitar in hand.

Marshall was dressed in a red and black checkered flannel, matched with black skinny jeans, and his favorite black converse. His jet black hair was in his usual messy but somehow presentable style that went perfect with his light brown chocolate colored eyes.

"Well alright come on, let's go. Keila, Guy, and Bongo are gonna meet us there. So we better get going unless we want to get our asses kicked" said Marceline. Marshall laughed "Yeah, they can try to kick my ass but we all know who's gonna win" said Marshall while pointing both his thumbs towards him. "Oh shut up" said Marceline rolling her eyes, smiling. With that, the Abadeer twins left the house with instruments in hand, ready to rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Sup guys! Sorry if I kinda took a while to update. Stuff got in the way, you know like life and stuff x) Anyways, here's another chapter! Oh and thanks for the favorites and follows! c: Happy reading!  
**

Chapter 2: Come On

"Oh come on you guys! It'll be fun!" said Finn excitedly. "Yeah come on Bubblegum, it'll be a blast!" said Finn's older stepbrother, Jake. "Why don't you guys just go? You all know that I don't do parties" said Bonnibel groaning. "Yeah, same here" said Bonnibel's twin, Gabriel. "Aww come on. Not you too Gumball" frowned Finn.

Finn was the youngest of the group; he was 15 while everybody else was 17. But no one minded because Finn was always great company. He had short, flippy, blonde hair that almost covered his blue eyes. He always wore blue shirts and sometimes wore a white bear-like hat. Finn had a small crush on bonnie and it was no secret. When Bonnie found out she thought it was adorable, but Finn knew that all him and Bonnie were ever going to be was just friends."Bonnie come on. It'll give you a break from all that studying. I don't even know why you're studying already. We don't start school for another week and a half" said Jake's girlfriend, Reyna.

Reyna, or as she preferred to be called, Rainy was Bonnie's befriend since 8th grade. Rainy moved from Korea and Bonnie helped her out during the first couple months. From then on, they hung out and became best friends. Rainy always wore colorful clothes. It's like she could not go a day without dressing in rainbow colored clothes. She had long, light blonde hair that reached a bit past her hip and brown eyes.

"Yeah Bonnie, Rainy has a point. You spent pretty much the entire summer studying" said Jake. Jake had long, shaggy, light brown hair that covered his eyebrows and almost reached his brown eyes. He and Rainy stared dating their freshmen year when Bonnie, Gabe, and Finn set them up and surprisingly, they got along well and had a lot in common. So they went out and started dating.

"Either ways guys, it's better to study and learn now than later. Gabe can go, I wouldn't mind. Besides, I have things to do anyways." said Bonnie, going back to the book that she was reading. Finn sighed. "Just take a break you two. Summers almost over and we haven't done anything fun or exciting in a while. Plus I heard that there's going to be this awesome band playing at the party. It'll be fun, please go with us" said Finn pleadingly. Bonnie and Gabe both looked at each other and sighed. "I'll only go if Bonnie goes" said Gabe flatly. Bonnie looked blankly at her book, closed it, and put it on the coffee table in front of her. "Alright, fine. I'll go. But only because summers almost over" Bonnie said with a small smile. "Alright! That's the spirit!" yelled Finn excitedly. "Just give me a couple of minutes. Let me go change or something" said Bonnibel. "Yeah, same" said Gabe and both went upstairs to get ready.

Bonnibel quickly put on a white shirt and then a pink button down shirt over the white shirt. She then threw on a pair of purple skinny jeans and put on her on her pink converse. She then brushed her long, bubblegum pink dyed hair and brushed her side swept bangs. Her blue eyes stood out since all she ever wears is pink. Just as she was about to run out her room, she suddenly remembered that she still had her reading glasses on. She laughed quietly to herself. "Wouldn't want to increase my nerdy-ness now would I?" Bonnibel felt a nervous feeling. She didn't know why but then again she hasn't gone to a party in a long time now. She shrugged it off and ran downstairs.

"About time" said Jake, looking at his watch. "Oh shut up" said Bonnie smiling. "Now all we're waiting for is for Gumball to hurry up" said Jake. "We don't wanna be super late". Suddenly Gabriel came running down the stairs. Gabe was wearing a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt with black skinny jeans. His shirt really brought out his blue eyes; he wore his blue vans and a black beanie that covered most of his blonde and pink streaked hair. "Okay I'm ready. Lets go before I change my mind" he said. "Well at least you two know how to dress for a party" said Rainy smiling. "HAHA! HA! Very funny" said Bonnie sarcastically. Rainy just laughed. "Well can we leave now that Bubblegum and Gumball are ready?" asked Finn. "Yeah lets go" said Jake. They all grabbed their phones and keys and left for the party.


End file.
